


Familiar Voices

by TheLiar



Category: Durarara!!, 声優 | Seiyuu RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2018-08-20 15:05:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLiar/pseuds/TheLiar
Summary: Some Durarara seiyuus found themselves in the character they voice's houses. Of course they won't be able to hide the similarity of their voices, or can they? Find out.





	1. Chapter 1

Ono Daisuke shake himself awake to find himself on an unfamiliar coach, still dressed in the garments he's wore to work that day. 

Only this isn't where he was supposed to be. 

Looking around, he manage to guess that he was in a quite small apartment, and that the owner of it isn't one of the preservist, judging by the broken table and television. 

And he absolutely haven't been here before.

The last thing he remembered, he was at the studio, recording Durarara!!   
They were almost finish. And then...

'What's happened?'

'And, more importantly, where is this?'

Daisuke stand up, trying to decide whether he should investigate, or find his way out immediately, or just wait. Either options seem so rude. He shouldn't be in people's houses in the first place, even if he can't help it.

Somehow he had got this strong sense that he'll be in trouble.

 

And just as he was thinking that, the door to which he assumed was the bedroom bursted open, to reveal a blond man in a disheveled bartender suit.

Heiwajima Shizuo.

 

.....Wait, Heiwajima Shizuo!?

The character he has been voicing just now?!

'Oh, crap.'

_______________

Orihara Izaya was, as usual, sitting at his computer and messing with people in many, many chatrooms. It's one of the days he couldn't find an excuse to go to Ikebukuro, and just surfing the Net to kill time was not so terrible. Not when he could observe his humans there as well.

"Ahh, I love humans so, so, so, so, so much I can't even say it enough times!" He exclaimed, turning his chair round and round, then standing and move the curtains away to gaze at the city of Shinjuku below.

___________

Kamiya Hiroshi woke to a familiar voice. A very, very, very familiar voice.

His own, to be precise.

"—I love humans so, so, so, so, so much—"

At first he thought someone was playing a prank, and was replaying the sentence from a record.

Ono-kun, maybe.

But as he was going to stand up from the couch he was sitting on to give a sadistic remark or two, the voice gave him pause.

" —so much I can't even say it enough times!"

Wait. That's not how it's supposed to go, is it?

He wiped his head to the origin of the voice...

And find Orihara Izaya.

Or... someone who looks really like him.

'Oh, I'm imagining things now, seriously?'

The figure who Hiroshi assumed to be Izaya has his back turned toward him, staring out the glass window, so he couldn't tell if it was really Orihara Izaya or not.

'Come to think of it, where the hell am I?'

He looked at thr couch he has been sitting on, then at his surrounding.  
Somehow, the spacious room was familiar. Or at least the layout of it was. The rest was more real.

'Isn't this supposed to be Izaya's apartment?'

'But, how's it possible?'

'Is this a fan's doing perhaps? But an entire apartment, plus a really convincing cosplay? No crazy otaku would go to that extent, would they?'

'Does this means I'm in an anime? How anime-like that sounds....'

'Where're the others anyway?'

Since Izaya hadn't saw him yet, he hoped, he figured he should get out of here and find Ono-kun. And the others (though they were further down the list), but, like an anime cliche, as he was making his way toward the exit he tripped on the sofa's leg, only hard enough to make sound.

'...Shimatta'

As expected, the informant turned and noticed him immediately, slightly frowning from the sudden and mysterious appearance of a man he does not know about. Not a sliver of basic information.

He quickly covered the surprise, and said with, of course, Hiroshi's voice.

"What an amusing surprise, who are you, if I might ask. And what did you come here for? Information? Vengeance? I don't ever remember you, though. Did I ruined your life? You're free to try to kill me, you know, stranger-san." He spread his hands to the side dramatically, and then added, "By the way, care to tell how, and preferably, when, did you get in?" He smirked that signature smirk of his.

Hiroshi must admit, he has been right on hating this guy. He just talks too much and the voice is grating his nerves.

"Care to shut up? Your voice is—"

He was going to say something like, "your voice is terrible" or "your voice is repulsive" or "your voice is getting on my nerves", but realising it's practically undermining his career, he stopped himself. Besides, it was not the voice that is upsetting him, it's the fact that this....this flea is using it.

He thinks he kind of get how Heiwajima Shizuo feels now.

"—You're getting on my nerves."

Izaya raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Are you an acquantance of Shizu-chan perhaps?"

"Hmm...no. Though I know someone who knows him really well."

Well, Ono-kun knows Shizuo pretty well, doesn't he?

And just to be sarcastic, Hiroshi added, "And, on the regard on my life, you didn't ruin it. Quite the opposite, actually. Who knows the serie will get so popular and I'll make so much money out of it?"

"...The serie?"

"Durarara"

"You're interesting, stranger-san."

"Heh~ but I don't really want to be one of your human toys, Izaya-kun."   
He switched to Izaya's voice, to play with him a bit.

Izaya seemed even more amused.

"Tell me more.... What is your name?"

"Orihara Izaya's voice, Kamiya Hiroshi desu."  
He bowed, as he might in a seiyuu event. Izaya paused, then laughed.

"Heh, you're telling me I'm an anime character and you're my voice actor?"

"You sure get things fast, Izaya-kun~"  
Hiroshi replied, still using the annoying Izaya-speech. Making both parties think this apartment would have been no more than a pile of debris if Shizuo were here.

Izaya's smirk got even larger as he got out his mobile phone.

"Prove it then."

He dialed Shizuo's number.


	2. Familiar Voices Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one goes Kamiyan and Izaya, here comes Daisuke and Shizu-chan~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what? Update!! (Because you guys are so, so great.)  
> This chapter's dedicated fully to those who are waiting for OnoD and Shizu-chan, partly because they are so very hard to write and I ran out of energy before I could shift POV.
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy ;)

Heiwajima Shizuo often gets angry at most things, things out of place and getting in his way, men irresponsible enough to deny their debts, people staring, whispers about his brother, annoying fleas...

But a man he doesn't know, showing up out of nowhere, in his own flat? 

 

He was so astonished he almost forgot to get angry.

 

Just almost, that is.

 

Seconds after he make eye contact with the unknown man, who grimaced, the wall behind said stranger is gone, along with Shizuo's bookshelf, which happens to be beside him, unfortunately.

"Who are you, HUHH?!?!"

 

The man ducked away just in time, as if knowing something will be thrown at him.  
Debrises fall all over, like a rain. And dust is everywhere.

Somehow Heiwajima Shizuo is reminded of a certain flea. And things are never good when he does.

However, before the Beast of Ikebukuro can get even angrier, the man stood up, a bit shakily, and bowed low.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Hah? You barge into people's house FIRST AND ONLY THEN APOLOGIZE?!?!"

More veins popped on Shizuo's head and he reached for the nearest furniture. But before he could throw it, the stranger exclaimed, with equally loud voice to match Shizuo's, "Please calm down, Shizuo-san! Let's solve this with peace!"

The word 'peace' struck him immediately, and he pause, then hesitantly place his furniture down, not so gently. He heard the man sighed audibly.

 

"I'm Ono Daisuke."

 

"Heiwajima Shizuo."

 

"It's nice to meet you, Shizu-cha— no, I’m so sorry, Heiwajima-san."

Daisuke silently cursed himself for his mistake. He must be spending too much time listening to Kamiya-san practices. Well, at least he corrected himself in time.

 

'Speaking of Kamiya-san.... Where is he now? Maybe I should find him first, then figure out what happened.....Maybe I'll call him after this mess's over.'

Shizuo interrupted before Daisuke could contemplate further.

"You know the flea?" Shizuo said with a dangerous voice. Daisuke almost shivered.

"Flea, Heiwajima-san? Do you mean the information broker? I have heard of him, but only in name. He doesn't know me, nor I him." He said, avoiding Izaya's name and trying to sound as convincing as possible. It was not a lie. Not all of it anyway.

Shizuo frowned, trying to determine whether he should believe it or not. But you know, anyone can forgive Ono Daisuke when he uses polite speech. He just sounds too good.

"Well, I guess sit down. I'm not used to getting guests, except when my brother visits sometimes. Do you want some tea?"

"Yes, please."

With that, Shizuo's gone into the kitchen, leaving Daisuke sitting on one end of a coffee table, the remnants of a wall behind him.

__________________

 

While Shizuo was in the kitchen, Daisuke has taken the time to survey himself a bit. His mobile phone is not with him, and so is his wallet. It looks like he suddenly appeared here without anything except his clothings.

Well, at least he does have his clothings. Things would be far, far worse without, he imagined.

After some minutes, Shizuo came back out with tea for Daisuke and milk for himself. He poured both before sitting down.

He looked uncomfortable. It seems like he really is not used to people visiting. Daisuke don't mind, though, because it is easier for him if he start.

"Let me explain myself, then."

Shizuo seemed glad he spoke. While Daisuke struggled a bit to keep his tone light and away from Shizuo's voice range. It'll be so much more difficult if the blond notices, he guess.

"Well, get on with it." The blond said.

"Actually, there is not much I can tell because I myself still have no idea why I am suddenly in your apartment. ....I have not break in, and I can assure you that your personal artifacts are untouched, Heiwajima-san."

Shizuo frowned a bit, but he doesn't say anything. His expression seems to say, "just get to the point, I don't really care what you did or didn't do."  
And, to be honest, Daisuke doesn't want to test this man's patience. So he continued.

"This morning I was working somewhere else in Tokyo, I can't tell you where, ('Since I'm not sure if there's such a place in this anime, and whether Shizuo knows it or not.' Daisuke thought.) but it's not around Ikebukuro. Well.......it might seem comical, but after that I couldn't remember anything and find myself ending up here."

It sound even lamer than he first thought it would. And he has an urge to run before Shizuo could get angry again. He didn't have to, though.

 

"Your voice. It's kind of familiar." The bartender-suited man said.

"E-eh.... It is?"

Caught up in his story, Daisuke doesn't noticed he had been paying less attention to how he sounds when talking.

"Yeah, you sounds like me...." Shizuo said. "Well, doesn't matter. What do you want?"

Daisuke inwardly sighed and he slumped a bit.

"This might be a lot to ask for, but can I borrow your phone for a bit? I don't have mine on my person at the moment and I have this very important person I have to contact as soon as I can and—

"Cut the crap. Use it." Shizuo tossed his phone to Daisuke.

"Y-you're sure, Heiwajima-san?"

"Yeah, I don't really mind. You seems like a good person. And just call me Shizuo, sounds better."

"Alright, Shizuo... anyway, you are sure I can use it?"

"Go on, hurry, Tom-san's waiting for me."

"....Even if I'm going to call Orihara Izaya?"

 

 

There was an uncomfortably long pause. During which Daisuke dare not breath.

 

 

"You're WHAT?!?!"

 

"I'm going to have to call Orihara, Shizuo-san. Don't worry, he's not that important person I'm talking about. But that person is very likely with Orihara at the moment, and since I do not have my phone with me, I doubt he does as well."

Daisuke felt cold sweat tickling down his spine.

At least Shizuo doesn't get that angry. But he seems hesitant to lend Daisuke the phone now.

 

'Now what should I do?' Daisuke thought.

 

However, both man doesn't have to make a decision, because, suddenly, the phone rang.

 

 

The caller ID read ' The Flea '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, how's second chapter?  
> I hope you enjoyed. I actually find these two surprisingly hard to write individually and combining them was..... well, BOOM!! and I get CocoCrunch. (Meaning entirely sloppiness and a lot of rereading and rewriting.) Next chapter is the one I planned the most. (Because I start imagining it first, and only then outline the story.) So it should be getting better. However, after that I would have no idea where this story is going at all (;P) so I'm open to ideas!! 
> 
> Just leave them in the comment if you are generous enough to share one. It can be just some scenes you want to see, or a reference you want added, or a trait from a character, or simply just what you like from the story so far. Practically anything will be appreciated.
> 
> And thanks to everyone who read this story of mine. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya called Shizuo, daring Hiroshi to prove that he's really his 'voice'.  
> While Daisuke tries to get in contact with Hiroshi by borrowing Shizuo's phone.
> 
> This conversation is what transpired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ただいま。。。  
> A new chapter, at long, long last.  
> Don't kill me please.

“Moshi moshi, Shizu-chan~”  
Kamiya-san’s voice came through the phone. The tone was jovial, as Izaya's would sound like.

_‘This is bad… I can’t tell if it’s Izaya or Kamiya-san!’_

That voice might be Izaya answering, or maybe it was Kamiya-san pretending to be him.... probably. It was unlikely Izaya would let Kamiya-san mess with his phone, but it's really hard to convince himself it was Izaya because of his familiarity with the voice itself.

“You got guts to call me, izaaaayaaa-kunnn.” Daisuke growled back into the phone, with Shizuo's voice. Shizuo glanced his way, a little surprised, but do nothing beyond that.

The blond is currently sitting on the sofa, tapping his foot on the floorboard. He's making such an expression that Shizuo doesn't dare stare. A vein is visibly popping on his head as he frowns at the semblance of the flea's voice escaping from the speaker. Daisuke inches away a bit, without realising, as he's starting to fear for his own life.

"What do you want now, flea?"

Daisuke actually considered cutting the line, as he don't want to trigger Shizuo anymore, but he still need to find Kamiya-san, so he hold on and brace himself for the annoying tone he knows is coming through.

"I'm sooooooooooooo bored~ Play with me, Shizu-chan~"

"If you just want that, fucking SHUT UP AND STOP BOTHERING PEOPLE ALREADY!" Daisuke shouted into the phone, all the while keeping sideway glances at the bartender suited man. He wondered if he should risk it and straight-out ask for Kamiya-san or continue to pretend.

Shizuo's frown deepened, but he'd stopped tapping his foot and the vein on his head went back to normal.

Daisuke starts to feel a little disconcerted.

"Good job not breaking your phone by now, Shizu-chan! Aw, here I thought—

Shizuo snatched the phone away before Daisuke could hear all the reply.

Unexpectedly, he says to the device,

"Who are you?"

There was a brief pause on the other end. Daisuke blinked.  
So maybe it was Kamiya-san on the line after all, if Shizuo's instinct could be trusted. It might be, considering the events in the anime. He seems to be able to tell a lot more than humanly possible about Izaya anyway, like the smell thing. But why would Kamiya-san pretend to be Izaya? And why would Izaya let him, anyway?

"What have you done to the flea?"

"What are you talking about, Shizu-chan? Oh, maybe your protozoan brain has degenerated and cause you to have temporary amnesia. Or have you hit your head on a truck somewhere like that time in high school. Ah, I bet that's the case! Poor Shizu-chan! I guess some flaws can't be mended!"

Shizuo seemed to hesitate all along the rant. He probably can't tell anymore whether it's Izaya talking or not. Instead of feeling angry, he gives the impression of a lost child.

_'When has Kamiya-san get so good at ad-libbing?!'_

"Oi, are you the flea or not." Shizuo said, already frustrated to the point of gripping the couch so that the wooden armrest splintered.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Come on, Shizu-chan~ It's no fun if I answer, is it?"

"Answer the question already, fake flea."

"But I don't want to~~~~~" The person at the other side of the line, whoever it was, almost whined. The tone, however, changed to dangerous in a split second. "Why don't you come and find out..... Shizu-chan?"

At that, the phone actually broke, its pieces scattering in many directions.

\--------------------------

Izaya dialled Shizuo's number, and the phone was shoved at Hiroshi.

"Hah?" Hiroshi almost gaped.

Izaya snickered evilly and said with the utmost annoying voice, which was more and more disconcerting for both of them by the moment, "Let's play a game. It's easy~~ If you can deceive Shizu-chan that you are me, you win!"

Hiroshi wanted to deck his smirking face, and he wanted to do it with Shizuo's strength as well.

"And if I don't do it?"

"Aw, I thought you were really my 'voice' for a moment, though. What a shame~~~"

Hiroshi could feel a vein popped on his head. _'This guy really is up to no good.'_ He thought. He will indeed do it, though. Anything to throw that annoying smirk off his face.

And he might be able to find out if Ono-kun was there as well.

As soon as he thought that, the line was picked up.

Hiroshi felt like when he was thrown into the record room and forced to ad-lib out of nowhere. Really, it feels like that.

He takes a deep breath (Not allowing the sound to go into the mic, of course.) then summon the most annoying Izaya-speech he could manage.

“Moshi moshi, Shizu-chan~”

Almost immediately, there was a growl coming back.

“You got guts to call me, izaaaayaaa-kunnn.”

At this, Izaya's smirk widened.

After a pause, which Hiroshi was almost going to say something, Shizuo spoke up again.

"What do you want now, flea?"

"I'm sooooooooooooo bored~ Play with me, Shizu-chan~"

Izaya stopped smirking and frowned for a tiny moment, but the expression resumed soon after, making Hiroshi wonder what that was. But he figured even if Izaya is losing interest, beating him would still be satisfying, so he continued with the con.

"Good job not breaking your phone by now, Shizu-chan! Aw, here I thought—

Suddenly he was cut off with a very alarming question, "Who are you? What have you done to the flea?."

The tone changed. Even though the voices sounded the same, he could tell the speaker was a different person. (Some of that revelation also came from the clashing noise like something was being knocked over as well. And if that person was was Ono-kun, he hoped he wasn't hurt too much. He would also prefer it if it wasn't him but a table or a couch.)

So Ono-kun was speaking earlier, no doubt Izaya hesitated because he'd realised that. _'Honestly, what's with these two?'_

At the apparent sound of the 'real Shizuo', though, Izaya' smirk grew twice as large and three times as annoying.

Hiroshi's sure as hell beating that off his face.

Now fully into the role, plus having an absolute intention to beat Izaya in one of his 'games', Hiroshi resumed speaking through the line.

"What are you talking about, Shizu-chan? Oh, maybe your protozoan brain has degenerated and cause you to have temporary amnesia. Or have you hit your head on a truck somewhere like that time in high school. Ah, I bet that's the case! Poor Shizu-chan! I guess some flaws can't be mended!"

There was a few heartbeat's silence, and this time Hiroshi smiled a little.

Maybe he can beat Izaya _and_ meet up with Ono-kun.

"Oi, are you the flea or not."

"Maybe. Maybe not. Come on, Shizu-chan~ It's no fun if I answer, is it?"

"Answer the question already, fake flea."

"But I don't want to~~~~~" He paused, then glance at Izaya and smirk back at him. "Why don't you come and find out..... Shizu-chan?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you every one of you guys who commented on this story, they are all part of the inspiration that drives me to write this. Though the second half's still a bit rushed, I hope you enjoy (^-^)
> 
> PS. No promises for updates, though. I don't want to force-write it because I kind of like this story a lot ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the chaotic phone call, and the hanging invitation by Kamiya to come visit them at Izaya's, Shizuo was left to make a decision. Meanwhile, the informant and his 'voice' argues.

* * *

 

"Heiwajima-san, that was the important person I talked about on the other line." Daisuke felt like he was risking his life asking the question he was going to ask at the moment. Though with Shizuo, every single thing seems risky. Better get it over with, then, he thought.

"Heiwajima-san," Daisuke spoke seriously, turning to properly face Shizuo so that even the dangerous man has to tense up, preparing to receive the speech as solemnly as it was given. "Please, and I say this seriously, please take me to Izaya's place."

A vein threatened on the man's forehead, but he said pretty calmly, "I won't say I don't understand your needs. If Kasuka were at the flea's house, I would have gone."

Kasuka.... It seemed oddly appropriate that Kamiya-san was compared as Shizuo's only family. Daisuke smiled to himself a bit, just tiny quirks of the lips, and said, formally, "Thank you, Heiwajima-san."

"Shizuo's fine."

"Then--"

"And DON'T say thank you again because I'm getting tired of it."

"Ah... Shall we get going then?"

Shizuo seemed to hesitate then, increasingly upsetting the other man, however, in the end, he muttered, "Who's that damned fake flea, damnit!" And he lead his way out of the apartment and through the streets of Ikebukuro.

It would seem, that Shizuo's curiosity over the man who could pretend to be Izaya (and make Shizuo BELIEVE it, or rather was not sure it wasn't the real Izaya) had actually convinced him to take Daisuke there.

'Bless your skills, Kamiya-san. I can finally find you in this twisted, confusing reality I have no idea how I got in.' Daisuke thought even as he made his way after the grumpy bartender-suit man, striding to keep up.

 

* * *

 

Izaya had, weirdly, lost the urge to taunt the strange man who appeared out of nowhere in his flat. That was truly in contradistinction to himself, especially because the man was basically flaunting his so-called victory in his face! To all intents and purposes, he should be _infuriated_.

The fact is, he isn't. Because all of his vast and full of multitudes mind, only one thing was circulating;

'Why has Shizu-chan been confused? Why couldn't he tell him apart from the others, as he had always been so uncannily able to do? He had seemed confident at first, that it wasn't me. For some reason his instinct didn't work for him the way it used to. What are the cues he used to judge it was me in the first place anyway? And how has that Kamiya Hiroshi, who claimed to be his _voice actor_ , and he in an anime, of all things, been able to fool even The Instinct of that monster?..... '

_'Why am I dwelling on this in the first place?'_

When he next look up, Kamiya Hiroshi (Izaya never has forgotten a name once introduced) was sitting on his sofa, the one he usually receive his clients in. The smirk was still on his face, but there seemed to be an element of worry there as well, a tightness to his expression, the slump of a shoulder.

Usually, those were weaknesses, opportunities. Weapons.

Izaya would cast a bait out there, then wait for the _person_ to become the _victim_. At this moment, he felt very shaky about all this business, the strange appearances, the anime thing. He's too intelligent to discard it, as it might have been he himself who had been ignorant.

Fortunately, being uncertain never stopped him from what he does best, threatening people.

"Who would you think will come through the door first?" He asked the stranger-- No, Kamiya Hiroshi. Maybe he would call him Hiro-chan, just to get on his nerves.

He pretended to rummage through his drawers, though he knows exactly where the object he wants is. After an appropriate time for the tension to build, he finally pulled the item out.

A gun.

Izaya raised his arm, pointing the shiny black object right at the door of his apartment.

"It'll be so good if this bullet can pierce Shizu-chan's skull, but killing the fake would also be satisfying." He gave a delighted laugh. Given Shizuo's tendency to hate Izaya in general, and the meeting will probably be civilized in nature, the beast will not come first, and Hiro-chan knows it.

Hiro-chan looked uncomfortable, but the irritated kind rather than the nervous kind. Izaya raised an eyebrow, gun still trained on the door.

"Firstly," Kamiya said, brows twitching (Izaya is having a pretty good guess why, he couldn't be more obvious, it twitches when any of them started talking. Really, this human is not so hard to penetrate as he'd let himself imagine.)

"I hate how you're using my voice. So stop talking."

"You gave me my voice, if you would remember, according to your claims. And at high value for it. A prostitution for the voice, if you will. Everything comes at a price, I see." Izaya said that primarily to irk the man, but he continued unfaltering.

"And secondly, you are lying." He said with absolute certainty.

"I am not lying." Izaya was not fazed, this was his domain. And he never lies anyway.

"Well, not lying but leading me to believe what I shouldn't. You want me to believe you'd kill Ono-kun but you never really said that. Only that it would be nice. Also, I would imagined that gun has no rounds--"

"It has."

"Then the safety might be on. Or it's messed up or something. It can't shoot--- And no I said don't use my voice so shut up. It's not prostitution--" He cringed at that, so it does bother him after all. Izaya resisted the urge to laugh. "--And the gun won't shoot because you never use violence, only threatens it. And, I don't know the extent of your influence, but dirtying your hand in you lair will probably be difficult to deal with when the laws are concerned."

"You pretend to know so much about me."

"I said shut up, I feel like talking to myself, it's creepy."

"How many scenes have you seen me in, anyway? Considering the nature of my character it's not going to be much, which is why I ask you this-- And stop telling me to shut up because you're trying to have a conversation and no one can have one without me talking-- so how are you so convinced that I never uses violence on a fatal degree?"

"Well, you were indeed portrayed as this evil guy, maybe the most evil of everyone. If you _have_ caused any bloodshed, that's sure to come up on screen."

"So you think I'm a good person, I can't tell you enough how wrong you are."

"You're an asshole for all I ever see."

Being confronted with that, it hurts, but Izaya was never one to show weaknesses.

  
"Aw~ I'm so hurt! And here I thought--"

The door opened with a crash, and Shizuo came in first, to both Izayas surprises. The bartender-suited man shot straight for his 'flea', and, still panicked and reeling from the former moment of weakness and shock, the informant shoot.

The gun actually worked, Izaya probably had it kept for safety reasons rather than intimidation.

It only glazed at Shizuo's shoulder, despite at almost point-blank. Izaya had intentionally missed. Still, thick red blood dripped to the marbled floor, but Shizuo kept his advance and grabbed the front of Izaya's typical black shirt. "What did you do!?"

Meanwhile, the older man of the other pair had also headed straight to his kouhai, and to everyone's surprise (later, of course, when there are time for more attentiveness), Kamiya hit the other man right on the side of the head. "Where have you been, you stupid, creepy---!?"

Suddenly the four people realized how comical the entire situation is, and stillness fell. Izaya met Daisuke's eyes, and they smirked/grinned at each other. Kamiya and Shizuo just stared at one another and felt the hair on their necks rise.

Shizuo let go of Izaya's shirt and Daisuke recovered himself, while Izaya retained his ground, coughed a bit, put his hand on the gun, and Kamiya absentmindedly apologized.

"As the host", Izaya said, "I think it'll be my utmost disgust and irritation, to invite you all to take your seats, and talk this over, now please." He spread his hand to the sofa, and the three guests sat. The informant then stash the gun, went into his sparse kitchen, and brought some drinks, and a first aid kit.

A surprisingly civilized, if not quite peaceful, took place after.

 

* * *

 

Author's note :

I kind of like the idea that these people are similars and opposites at the same time. The seiyuus understand the characters so well, they can get along, no matter how twisted their relations might be. And each of the pair think, to an extent, that they hate each other.

I especially liked writing Kamiya to be like Shizuo and Daisuke to be like Izaya. While they also prompted the reactions normally preserved for the other. These pairs have a lot of swapping about them, like the birthdays, and writing it like this was oddly appropriate for me.

Hope you enjoyed reading!

Any comments are welcome. And if you have any ideas/requests/suggestions for this story itself or for another story for this fandom, just leave a comment!

Thanks for sticking with the story.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all discovery writing, which means there is NO PLOT and I'm not sure if I'll continue this or not. Anyway, I'll try to continue writing. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
